People are increasingly relying on computing devices, such as tablets and smart phones, which utilize touch sensitive displays. Conventionally, these displays can be used to display a wide variety of information, including maps, images, graphical user interface elements and the like. A user can touch an interface element being displayed on the screen in order to activate a particular function on a device.
Certain types of information can be displayed using a number of different views, layers or formats. For example, a map of an area can be displayed using of several alternate views, such as a “road map view” showing the logical layout of the streets and intersections, or a “satellite view” showing the topographical terrain of the area. Conventionally, a user is able to select only one of these alternate views at a time to be used for rendering the map information on the screen.